Watching You Watch Her
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: Set somewhere after the latest episode, Tamsin comes to her inspirational couple, Bo and Lauren, for advice on how to have sex with a woman. Little did they all know their advices would come to life. Pairing: Mainly Doccubus with Valkubus and Copdoc.


**Watching You Watch Her **

This never really happened to any of them. When she was thirteen, Lauren preferred to stay home and play with her scientific kit rather than hang with her friends—not that she had a lot of them. Bo's parents didn't let her out of the house until she was around sixteen. As for Tamsin, in all her newest lives her childhood lasted no more than a month and 300 years ago this wasn't a thing. Neither of them three had experienced the infamous girl slumber party. Learning how to apply make up or learning how to make out was something they did on their own.

Now that the guys were gone on a quest along with Kenzi as a shadow thief, the two Fae women and the human doctor had decided to spice up their boring weekend by spending it together and have a slumber party as if they were children again.

They were all sitting on Bo's bed in their PJ's -though for Bo this meant her sexiest silky nightgown- vodka shots in their hands and smiles on their faces. With all the Fae crap that happened in the last year, it felt great to finally have a drama free night to let go.

"Kenzi says she's sorry she can't be here. Dyson practically forced her to be there to deepen her training," Bo read out loud the text on her phone and then put it away.

"I have to be honest, I'm kinda glad she's not here tonight," Tamsin said coyly. Bo and Lauren looked at her, puzzled and waited for her to explain. "I want you guys to give some advice on…" She looked down and blushed and the end of the sentence came out in a rush. "… How to do it with a women."

Bo and Lauren smiled and shared a look. "Of course we can do that," Bo said with enthusiasm.

"Wait, you mean you don't remember about it from your previous lives?" Lauren asked curiously, the scientific part of her never shutting off.

The Valkyrie shook her head. "I mean I remember briefly that I have done it, but how I have done it I don't know. Plus, I wasn't the most romantic or affectionate person before. This girl… that I've met, I really like her and I want our first time to be great and memorable. I know she have a lot of experience and I don't want to look like a fool."

The succubus and her lover stayed quiet and listened to her, proud of who Tamsin had become—a strong warrior with a gentle heart. They had Kenzi to thank for that.

"This is probably stupid, forget it," the Valkyrie muttered and drained another shot of vodka, hoping it would calm her nervousness.

"No it's not Tams." Bo put a hand her on her knee. "We'd be happy to help you."

"Absolutely," Lauren seconded happily. "What do you want to know?"

Tamsin cleared her throat. "Well, I've kissed before. And that's pretty much it. But I want to kiss her breathless, to make her feel special you know… I'm scared I'm gonna do it wrong.

"You don't have to worry about the kissing, it's easy and comes naturally…" Bo started and was interrupted by Lauren.

"Said the succubus."

"Point taken, but I mean there's no special technique to do it, you just go with what feels good," Bo explained.

"She's right. But when there's too much saliva dripping from your mouths you might be doing it wrong. You have to alternate between pecks and putting your tongue between her lips." A sigh came out of Bo's mouth as Lauren finished speaking. "What?"

Bo laughed. "You agreed with me then said the opposite of what I just said!"

"It has to come naturally but you gotta have some techniques!" Lauren argued.

"That doesn't make any sense, babe!"

"Ok ladies this isn't helping," Tamsin chimed in. "I'm gonna looked like an idiot… she's gonna hate me."

"You want know what it looks to be kissed breathlessly? Let me show you." Bo took a shot before shifting on the bed so that she could grab Lauren's face in her hands and kiss her passionately.

Tamsin felt an unusual jitter in her stomach as she watched the two women kiss. There was no magic involved, just two pairs of beautiful lips moving on each other sensually, flawlessly—almost as they were made to kiss each other endlessly.

The young Valkyrie's body wasn't prepared for what came next; she saw the doctor's wet tongue slip between Bo's lips and Bo welcomed her with her own. The sensation she felt this time happened lower than her stomach. She could watch them kiss like this all night and almost have an orgasm without touching herself.

The succubus broke the kiss, moaning unabashedly, almost forgetting they weren't alone. "Breathless," is what came out next in a breath against her girlfriend's lips.

"Completely." The human finished in a familiar fashion.

Tamsin paid no attention to the exchange between the women in front of her, too busy dealing with the desires and needs stirring inside her body.

"That's how you kiss your woman," Bo finally said to Tamsin, her eyes never leaving Lauren's.

"That was…" Tamsin coughed awkwardly. "Impressive."

Lauren squeezed Bo's hand and Bo looked at Tamsin. Bo and Lauren relaxed against the pillows and the succubus' arm stayed around her girlfriend as they continued the conversation.

"Not gonna lie… I have kissed many people, Fae and Human, but nobody is better at it than this gal right here." Bo admitted. Lauren smiled at the compliment. "You are not bad either Tamsin… remember that time we made out last Christmas? You were pretty good. All you're missing is a little confidence in yourself."

Tamsin felt her cheek burning as she remembered. "I guess."

"How about you practice what you've just learn, Valkyrie." Bo proposed innocently. "Kiss the doctor."

"Really?" Tamsin asked, now more insecure and nervous than before. Although she found Lauren very attractive and was on good ground with her, she had never been as physically intimate with her as she had been with Bo and it scared her.

"Yes really. Show us what you got," Bo dared her. Tamsin stayed there frozen in her seat.

"C'mon Valkyrie lips, I'm waiting." Lauren said and licked her lips.

Tamsin took another shot to gain up some courage, her fourth or fifth of the night. She moved on the bed toward the lovers, thinking that Bo would shift away from Lauren to give them some space, but she didn't. The succubus stayed there and Tamsin was too close to back off now. She wrapped her lips around the human—slowly had first but her body took over and soon enough she had her tongue inside her mouth, exploring it eagerly. She felt what must have been Bo's hand on her lower back caressing her and encouraging her to continue.

Both blondes broke the kiss and gasped for air. Bo had a big grin on her face.

"That was pretty amazing," Tamsin said shyly and Bo hummed in agreement. "Did I do it right?"

"Absolutely," Lauren reassured her.

Bo poured vodka in all their glasses and they drank.

Tamsin smiled. "I'm glad. Now all I have to do is figure out how to pleasure a woman right."

"Have you ever touched yourself?" Lauren asked shamelessly. Tamsin nodded, once again not able to stop blushing.

"It's the same," Bo continued. "Touch her like you would touch yourself. Notice what makes her moan the most."

Lauren kneeled on the bed and brought Bo with her. "Let me show you. Bo go over there and Tamsin kneel behind her." Bo moved almost at the end of the bed to make room for Tamsin. Once the Valkyrie was close to the succubus, it was Lauren's turn to move behind the other women, a little on their side to be able to reach the both of them. "Now get rid of this because it's gonna get a little hot in here," Lauren whispered softly in Tamsin's ear and discarded the batman t-shirt Tamsin was wearing. The doctor put her delicate fingers on Tamsin's and moved both their hand under Bo's nightgown. The incredible amount of wetness on Bo's sex made Tamsin moan and Lauren encouraged her to move her fingers on Bo's clit.

"Can you feel how wet she is Tamsin?" The question came out huskily from Lauren's mouth as she was as equally aroused as the two other girls. "Can you feel how close she is already?"

"I need to come. Now." Bo moaned and her eyes flashed blue uncontrollably.

"Absolutely my love." Lauren said and let Tamsin work her clit as she slipped two fingers inside her body.

In no time Bo's body was shaking and her orgasm hit her hard. "FUCKK!" she let out gasping for air.

"Wow," was all that Tamsin managed to say.

Bo turned around to face them and the three women laid down. "Now it's your turn baby Fae."

Tamsin was sandwiched between Bo and Lauren and the couple started touching and kissing her, making her feel things that she never felt in any of her lifetime and that she will probably never feel again.

They continued to make love with Tamsin all night, totally ignorant of the fact that the girl the Valkyrie wanted to impress was actually in this room.

**A/N:** So who do you think is the girl Tamsin really liked and wanted to impress? Bo or Lauren? I leave it for you to decide Valkubus and Copdoc shippers. :P Hope you enjoyed! I apologize for the mistake, again I'm a miserable French speaker doing what I can eheh.


End file.
